


big reputation

by sumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hypnosis Mic, Blood, M/M, That Might Be Kissing, Treat, What's The Word For When You Weren't A Thing Before But You're Definitely Messy Exes Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/pseuds/sumaru
Summary: Shibuya Division doesn't have room for two kings.





	big reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronology/gifts).



> HI I'M SORRY THIS IS HORNIER THAN IT HAS TO BE
> 
> For those unfamiliar with this setting: Hypnosis Mic is a music thing where rival teams [anime rap battle for territory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fRb-cpVNwLU) and your (hypnosis) mic gives you the ability to inflict damage. It's ok, don't think about it too long lol.

 

 

 

      _“—Dark horse_  
      _Young kings and champion_  
      _Your milk teeth, your kid words_  
      _Won’t stop_  
      _Stop_  
      _(Stop)_  
      _Stop for sanction_  
      _But my hunger demands SATISFACTION_  
      _I’ll murder, the murder, and the murder will cry_  
      _No remorse_  
      _For its tyrant_  
      _Hands tied, spilled milk, brought low_  
      _Now bow!”_

The words aren’t a knife wagging playfully at him this time. They slam into Kageyama’s chest like a shot in the dark, like a lesson being taught, electric wire ripping across his tongue so painfully his jaw snaps shut. He can taste the copper and salt of blood in his teeth. His brain is dizzy with black spots. And Oikawa-san, Oikawa-san—

Kageyama’s head dips low against the noise.

The hypnosis mic fumbles from his numbed hand; one of the proud little black wings cracks as it hits the pavement. He can hear Hinata yelling something, muffled like he's underwater. Neon flickers all around, a thousand camera flashes, Shibuya thundering, but the thing that pins him right there to the ground is the bright curve of Oikawa’s smile as it tangles every stuttered, confused beat of his heart into a knot. Kageyama hadn’t come here to lose like this.

“It’s been a while!” Oikawa’s mouth eats sweetly into the mic and the gold crown that sits atop it glitters menacingly. “Did you finally crawl back here to apologise to Oikawa-san? I’m not unreasonable, you know! Dinner would have been perfectly acceptable instead of this sorry display, but I suppose it’s a good look for you. Eye for an eye and all that, just like that little show you put on at West Gate Park.”

A hand flaps cheerfully over Kageyama’s head. _“Or maybe my Tobio-chan missed me?_ ☆ _”_

Pain explodes in novas. Kageyama grits his teeth against the brightness; everything about Oikawa-san had always gleamed with a hidden edge.

But it sharpens him. It always has. Kageyama knows what he’s aiming for and he has nothing to apologise for. “That’s not why I came here!”

“Hmph!” A childish pout. Still dangerous. Kageyama knows. “I'll be generous and let you have a word, then.” Oikawa’s shadow spills over his feet as Kageyama struggles to lift his head from under the weight of Shibuya’s infinite noise. “But just one. Better make it count!”

 

 

*

 

 

(“Are you afraid of MC Pretty Boy?” Hinata jumps up high enough so he can get right into Kageyama’s face.

“Don’t call him that,” he grunts, swatting at Hinata.

“You didn’t answer my question!”

The lights of Shibuya crossing are a treacherous path. It’s been a while since Kageyama has been back here, but the skyscraper glass seems to glitter more sharply, the rhythm of the streets more frantic — it rattles him in a way he’s learned all too well. Everything has become a bright memory of Oikawa-san, sparking him up from the inside.

“I’m not—”

It’s not fear. It’s not. It’s words sliding hot under his skin night after night, it’s words wrapped sweetly around a brick thrown pointedly through the window of his chest, it’s words that twist so fiercely and wondrously from Oikawa-san’s dazzling hypnosis mic that Kageyama’s hands clench and his chest goes tight and he had wanted nothing more than to meet them fully head-on, every time, all the time. 

“Don’t be stupid! Only an idiot wouldn’t be afraid of Oikawa-san!”

“Then what does that make you, huh?”)

 

 

*

 

 

Blood slides off Kageyama’s chin like the familiar patter of summer rain in West Gate Park. Voices lifted from the crowd swirl and swell in continuous bass. Cars honking, syncopated. His own heart wild and beating, crescendo. Oikawa-san breathing, off-beat. Oikawa-san laughing low and delighted, a trill. And Oikawa-san’s mouth is— 

Kageyama swipes his hypnosis mic up. The rhythm is a shout. _“You’ll know no remorse, so pay attention!”_

“Oh?” 

A smile crinkles his nose. Oikawa looks— happy. But this is dangerous, too. “Has my useless kouhai finally learned something new?” 

Oikawa-san’s mouth is a song and Kageyama finally hears it.

Words will often cut into Kageyama too quick to counter, but the rhythm always gives him what he wants. And he’s had years to take apart Oikawa’s measure.

“Not that it matters! If you think parroting me is enough to get you to the finals, then it looks like I'll have the infinite pleasure of putting you back again on your—”

      _“The king is dead_  
      _Young kings will rise_  
      _I’ll eat of the dead until I’m satisfied_  
      _Won't stop_  
      _Stop_  
      _Until I’m the last one standing!”_

Shibuya was never his. 

But Kageyama didn’t fight his way to the top for nothing. All of his want vibrates so fiercely inside him he can pull it right from the streets, and even here the strength of it knocks Oikawa back onto his heels. Brown eyes go wide in surprise. The little gold crown shatters from the bass drop and victory floods warm and giddy in Kageyama’s chest. Let Oikawa-san carry the sting of it for a while, this time.

“No, you’ll be looking at me at the Division Battles.” Kageyama stares right at Oikawa, head lifted. The shudder of feeling in Oikawa’s beautiful throat, the petulant arch of his chin, the glare challenging and golden in his eyes — this, _this_ is what Kageyama came here for. _“My hunger demands satisfaction.”_

Oikawa’s eyes narrow. A pink tongue darts out and Kageyama couldn’t look away now even if he wanted to.

“It seems my dear Tobio-chan has been learning new words. But does he know what he’s asking for?” The chaos of Shibuya whirls around them, flashes dark in Oikawa’s eyes. Fingers hot on Kageyama’s wrist, sliding up his arm, pulling him so close suddenly all he can smell is flushed skin, sweat, warm and summery along the curve of Oikawa’s jaw. Dizzying. Dazzling. 

      _“Come into my garden and pluck your prize_  
      _Swallow the fruit and swallow the seed_  
      _One-one, laid out, hands up, all tied_  
      _But I’ll eat yours_  
      _And you’ll eat mine—”_

Oikawa’s lips are gentle. Oikawa’s teeth are not.

Copper and salt, something biting, always biting in between them, Kageyama’s heart racing staccato and victorious as he rushes to meet Oikawa head-on. But Oikawa pulls away before Kageyama can even think to bite back.

Long fingers still circle his wrist, almost gentle as they tighten on the stutter of his pulse, like Oikawa-san is feeling for his rhythm deep inside him to take him apart, too. Kageyama’s breath fills his throat. Maybe, maybe this is also what he came here for.

“Oikawa-san—”

That white smile again. But there’s blood smeared red across Oikawa’s smirk like he’s just won a verse instead of eating it, and the fading glitter of his gold crown flares like a halo that could burn an entire city to the ground.

      _“—but oh, my dear Tobio_  
      _Kings can never be satisfied.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [I bury hatchets, but I keep maps of where I put 'em.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYIikZ7MBd0) 
> 
> BLACK DEATH EX-CROW (Ikebukuro Division) is Kageyama, Tsukishima, Hinata.
> 
> 青葉 (Shibuya Division) is Oikawa, Hanamaki, Matsukawa.
> 
> Y'all I did so much worldbuilding for a handful of words I even composed an entire Division Battle for this but I rap about as well as Ed Sheeran and zero people need to suffer through that.


End file.
